<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dr. Andrews &amp; Mr. Silver by TheWolfPrince</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588399">Dr. Andrews &amp; Mr. Silver</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince'>TheWolfPrince</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crimes &amp; Criminals, Double Life, Friends With Benefits, Future Fic, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Sort Of, Stan Silver reappearance, it's not exactly a relationship because skinny has some hang-ups as usual, yes i will keep tagging bob and stan as separate characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:20:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob Andrews und Stan Silver. Einer arbeitet im Museum, einer zieht nachts mit Skinny Norris um die Häuser. Einer wird von der Polizei als Zeuge vernommen, einer hat offene Haftbefehle. Wie lange kann dieses Doppelleben gut gehen?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>E. Skinner Norris/Stan Silver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dr. Andrews &amp; Mr. Silver</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nein, nichts wird mich davon abhalten, Stan und Bob als separate Charaktere zu taggen.</p>
<p>Die Story ist inspiriert von einem Review, das ich auf fanfiktion.de irgendwann mal bekommen habe, aber da diese Geschichte glaube ich inzwischen mehr als ein Jahr in Arbeit war, weiß ich nicht mehr von wem und zu welcher Story. Und ich bin mir auch nicht ganz sicher, was das hier eigentlich für eine Geschichte geworden ist, ich hoffe einfach, ihr habt ein bisschen Spaß daran?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Dr. Andrews! Hier ist noch Post für Sie!“, ruft Gabriella, die Sekretärin, als Bob gerade an ihr vorbei huschen will.</p>
<p>Bob verdreht die Augen, bevor er kehrt macht und zum Tresen hinüber geht. Eigentlich mag er Gabriella, wirklich, aber an manchen Tagen geht ihm ihre Art auf die Nerven. Heute ist er einfach nicht in der Stimmung für ihr ständiges Flirten.</p>
<p>Er schiebt die Brille hoch und lächelt sie freundlich an. „Gabriella, wie oft soll ich Ihnen noch sagen, dass Sie den Doktor weglassen können? Sonst komme ich mir vor wie ein Arzt.“</p>
<p>Die Sekretärin wirft ihr langes dunkles Haar zurück und zwinkert ihm aufreizend zu. „Ach, kommen Sie schon. Ein Doktor in Kunstwissenschaft ist genauso ein Doktor wie einer in Medizin.“</p>
<p>Für eine Sekunde überlegt Bob, ob er sie korrigieren soll. Es ist Kunst<i>geschichte</i>. Aber er lässt es bleiben. Es hat keinen Sinn, mit Gabriella über solche Details zu diskutieren.</p>
<p>Sie reicht ihm drei Briefumschläge. „Außerdem würde Ihnen so ein weißer Mantel bestimmt stehen.“</p>
<p>Bob nimmt die Post entgegen, wendet sich zum Gehen. „Niemandem stehen Arztkittel, Gabriella“, erwidert er mit einem erzwungenen Lachen.</p>
<p>Bevor sie ihn noch weiter in ein Gespräch verwickeln kann, macht er sich schnell auf den Weg zu seinem Büro. Während er den Korridor hinunter geht, sieht er die Umschläge durch.</p>
<p>Ein Schreiben von der Polizei – vermutlich geht es um den Diebstahl der Statue vor dem Museum vor einer Woche. Dann ein professionell aufgemachter Brief mit einem Bob unbekannten Absender – vielleicht eine Bewerbung auf einen Praktikumsplatz. Er hat erst vor ein paar Tagen mit einigen interessierten Studenten darüber geredet, die ihn nach einer Führung angesprochen haben.</p>
<p>Dann sieht er den dritten Umschlag an, und bleibt wie vom Donner gerührt mitten auf dem Flur stehen.</p>
<p>Er dreht den Brief um, in der törichten Hoffnung, dort einen Absender zu finden. Aber was hat er auch erwartet. Diese Briefe haben nie einen Absender. Aber das braucht es auch gar nicht. Bob weiß ganz genau, von wem der Brief ist.</p>
<p>„Na, haben sie dir das Geld für dein Projekt gestrichen?“, fragt eine Stimme.</p>
<p>Erschreckt ruckt Bobs Kopf nach oben.</p>
<p>Mitch, einer seiner Kollegen, lacht. „Alles okay bei dir? Du hast den Brief angeguckt, als würde er beißen!“</p>
<p>„Nein“, antwortet Bob zerstreut. Auch auf Mitchs Scherze hat er heute keine Lust. „Ist bloß von einem ehemaligen Kommilitonen, von dem ich nicht dachte, dass ich noch mal von ihm höre…“</p>
<p>Bob war schon immer ein guter Lügner. Das haben die Abenteuer seiner Kindheit einfach so mit sich gebracht – Was macht ihr eigentlich immer auf diesem Schrottplatz? Woher hast du denn schon wieder die blauen Flecken? Wieso willst du denn schon wieder bei Justus übernachten? – aber inzwischen lügt er, ohne auch nur darüber nachdenken zu müssen. </p>
<p>„Okay“, Mitch klopft ihm im Vorbeigehen auf die Schulter. „Wenn du was vom Inder zum Mittag haben willst, sag Bescheid, Inez geht nachher was holen.“</p>
<p>„Ja, ja“, macht Bob, und hat schon wieder vergessen, was Mitch gesagt hat.</p>
<p>Er sieht schon wieder auf die Adressierung auf dem Briefumschlag. Wer hätte früher gedacht, dass er diese Handschrift eines Tages auf den ersten Blick erkennen würde?</p>
<p>Bevor ihm noch ein Kollege begegnen kann, geht er mit langsamen Schritten weiter in sein Büro. Er lässt die Tür hinter sich zu fallen und wirft die Briefe auf den Schreibtisch.</p>
<p>Dann geht er zum Fenster hinüber, stellt den Wasserkocher an.</p>
<p>Für einen Moment beschäftigt er sich mit dem vertrauten Ritual. Er misst den losen Tee ab, setzt den Aufsatz in die Glaskanne, die seine Mutter ihm damals geschenkt hat, als er zum Studium ausgezogen ist. Dann beobachtet er den Wasserkocher, passt den richtigen Moment ab, um ihn auszuschalten. Es ist weißer Tee, den Peter ihm von einem Urlaub in China mitgebracht hat, und das Wasser darf nicht ganz kochen. </p>
<p>Er gießt den Tee auf, sieht für einen Augenblick den goldenen Schlieren dabei zu, wie sie ganz langsam das Wasser färben. </p>
<p>Dann stellt er die volle Kanne über das Teelicht, nimmt seine Tasse vom Regal.</p>
<p>Während der Tee zieht, öffnet er den Brief von der Polizei.</p>
<p>Es geht tatsächlich um die gestohlene Statue, er soll in ein paar Tagen zum Revier kommen um eine Aussage zu machen. Auch wenn er nicht genau weiß, was er dazu noch groß sagen soll, von früher kennt er die polizeiliche Prozedur noch gut genug um zu wissen, dass es darauf nicht zwangsläufig ankommt. Ein Blick in seinen Terminkalender sagt ihm, dass er die Vernehmung verschieben müssen wird, und er legt das Schreiben neben sein Telefon, um sich später bei dem zuständigen Sachbearbeiter zu melden.</p>
<p>Dann ist der Tee fertig, er hebt den Aufsatz heraus und stellt ihn auf eine Unterlage, auf der er ungestört vor sich hin tropfen kann, bis Bob Zeit findet, ihn auszuleeren.</p>
<p>Vorsichtig, da die Kanne ein kleines bisschen leckt, gießt er sich die Tasse voll.</p>
<p>In dem Wissen, dass er es nicht ewig herauszögern kann, setzt er sich auf den Schreibtischstuhl. Wieder starrt er den Brief an.</p>
<p>Schließlich ringt er sich dazu durch, den Umschlag wieder in die Hand zu nehmen.</p>
<p>Der letzte Brief dieser Art ist schon ein paar Monate her. Jedes Mal will Bob ihn einfach ungelesen in den Reißwolf werfen. Nie tut er es.</p>
<p>Er zieht ein Taschenmesser hervor und schlitzt den Umschlag auf.</p>
<p>Ein Polaroid fällt heraus und landet verkehrt herum auf seinem Schreibtisch.</p>
<p>Auf dem aufgeklebten Zettel auf der Rückseite wieder die vertraute krakelige Schrift in Kugelschreiber. Mit dem Zeigefinger dreht Bob das Bild so, dass er die Worte lesen kann.</p>
<p><i>Wir haben dich gestern vermisst, Stan! Wie wäre es mit diesem Freitag?</i>, steht da.</p>
<p>Bob seufzt. Trinkt langsam einen Schluck von seinem Tee. Er braucht das Bild gar nicht umzudrehen um sich vorstellen zu können, wer wohl darauf ist.</p>
<p>Natürlich tut er es trotzdem.</p>
<p>Er ist nicht überrascht, in Skinnys grinsendes Gesicht zu gucken. Er ist oberkörperfrei, damit die vielen Tattoos – halb professionelle Kunst, halb offensichtliche Knast-Arbeit – gut zur Geltung kommen, und hat einen Arm um die Schultern einer kräftigen Rothaarigen gelegt. Alex heißt sie, Bob – beziehungsweise Stan – hat sie vor ein paar Jahren kennen gelernt. Kurz nachdem Stan wieder angefangen hat, mit Skinny abzuhängen.</p>
<p>Im Hintergrund kann er einen vertrauten Raum sehen. Offiziell wohnt ein Bekannter von Skinny in dem Haus. Praktisch ist es ein Treffpunkt für ganze Reihen von illustren – und kriminellen – Gästen.</p>
<p>Je länger er das Bild ansieht, desto sicherer weiß er, dass er am Freitag dort sein wird. </p>
<p>Denn wenn er ganz ehrlich ist, er hat es schon ein bisschen vermisst. In den letzten Wochen hat er öfter daran gedacht, ist gedanklich um den Karton mit Stans Klamotten herum geschlichen, hat sich gefragt, ob er wohl nach mehreren Monaten der Abwesenheit noch willkommen ist.</p>
<p>Dabei war die letzte Überlegung eigentlich müßig – zwischendurch ist Stan schon mal anderthalb Jahre von der Bildfläche verschwunden, weil Bob eine Freundin hatte und sich wirklich bemüht hat, damit es funktioniert, und als er wieder auftauchte, war es, als wäre er nie weg gewesen. Diese Leute verstehen es, wenn man ab und an auf Abstand geht.</p>
<p>Und wenn Skinny ungeduldig wird, dann ist das hier seine Art, es deutlich zu machen.</p>
<p>Immer noch schaut Bob das Foto an. Vielleicht sollte er so langsam tatsächlich ein Album anlegen, denkt er mit einem Lächeln, anstatt die Bilder immer nur lose in den Schuhkarton ganz oben im Schrank zu schmeißen.</p>
<p>Aber gibt es überhaupt Fotoalben mit durchsichtigen Seiten? Denn fast so sehr wie die Bilder selbst bringen ihn Skinnys kleine Nachrichten zum Schmunzeln, die er stets auf die Rückseite schmiert.</p>
<p>Er schiebt das Foto in seine Hosentasche, kann wie immer kaum noch verstehen, warum ihn der Anblick des Briefs so erschreckt hat. </p>
<p>Grinsend trinkt er noch einen Schluck von seinem Tee, wendet sich dann dem dritten Brief zu. Denn bis Stan sich mal wieder unter Leute begeben darf, hat Bob noch drei Arbeitstage vor sich, und niemand soll sagen, er würde seinen Job nicht ordentlich machen.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <i>Fünf Jahre zuvor</i>
</p>
<p>Seit gut drei Jahren ging Stan wieder regelmäßig abends weg.</p>
<p>Irgendwann in Bobs zweitem Semester hatte er sich überraschend auf einer Party wiedergefunden, auf der Bob Andrews, Student der Kunstgeschichte, eigentlich wirklich nichts zu suchen gehabt hatte. Und als ihn dort jemand nach seinem Namen gefragt hatte, hatte er mit dem erstbesten Namen geantwortet, der ihm einfiel.</p>
<p>
  <i>Stan Silver.</i>
</p>
<p>Kurz nach dem Fall des Namenlosen Gegners hatte er behauptet, dass der Name und die dazugehörige Persönlichkeit ihn noch in seine Albträume verfolgten. Aber eigentlich war das Gegenteil das Problem. </p>
<p>Also hatte Bob sich immer mal wieder in Stan verwandelt.</p>
<p>Und über die Jahre hinweg hatte er Zugang zu einigen Cliquen gefunden, die Stan immer weiter von dem für Bob Andrews akzeptablen Verhalten weggelockt hatten. Zugegebenermaßen, Stan hatte sich auch nur zu gerne locken lassen.</p>
<p>Eine dieser Cliquen traf sich oft in einem Haus am Stadtrand von L.A.. Eigentlich ein Wohnhaus, wurde es sehr viel öfter als Ersatz für einen Club genutzt. </p>
<p>An jenem Tag war Stan auch dorthin gefahren. </p>
<p>Kaum war er durch die Tür, fiel ihm auch schon ein dürres blondes Mädchen um den Hals – Julia, eine passionierte Ladendiebin mit ungewöhnlich überschwänglicher Persönlichkeit. </p>
<p>Eigentlich kannte Stan sie noch nicht besonders gut, aber das Dutzend Mal, dass sie sich begegnet waren, reichte für Julia offenbar, um ihn als einen guten Freund zu betrachten.</p>
<p>Bevor er mehr als ein „Hallo“ herausgebracht hatte, erzählte sie ihm auch schon, wer alles da war, und dass Mick, ein gemeinsamer Bekannter, vor kurzem verhaftet worden war. Dann schien ihr plötzlich etwas einzufallen.</p>
<p>„Ich muss dir unbedingt jemanden vorstellen!“, rief sie ihm über die laute Musik ins Ohr. „Der gehört hier quasi zum Inventar, wenn er nicht mal wieder sitzt!“</p>
<p>Stan lachte, verdrehte die Augen. Für Julia gehörte jeder ‚zum Inventar‘, der öfter als einmal im Monat hier aufkreuzte. Aber natürlich ließ er sich trotzdem von ihr mitziehen, ihre kleine Hand fest um seinen Oberarm geschlossen.</p>
<p>Sie steuerte eine kleine Gruppe an, und mit leiser Neugier verschaffte Stan sich einen Überblick, wer dort neben dem Billardtisch stand. Die meisten Leute kannte er, oder hatte er zumindest schon mal gesehen.</p>
<p>Mit dem Rücken zu ihnen, in ein Gespräch mit Jasper – dem selbsternannten Billardkönig – verwickelt, stand ein junger Mann mit kurzem blondem Haar. Unter seinem ärmellosen Shirt schauten die Ausläufer verschiedener Tattoos hervor. Die sehr grob ausgeführte Darstellung zweier Würfel fiel Stan ins Auge – inzwischen erkannte er Knastkunst auf hundert Meter Entfernung. Er war sich sicher, dieses Motiv noch nie gesehen zu haben, doch irgendetwas an dem Mann kam ihm vertraut vor.</p>
<p>„He, Skinner!“, rief Julia, und Stan blieb fast das Herz stehen.</p>
<p>Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass – Hatte er wirklich so viel Pech, dass er mitten in L.A., mitten in dieser riesigen Stadt, ausgerechnet in den gleichen Kreisen wie Skinny fucking Norris gelandet war?</p>
<p>Der Mann drehte sich um, und es bestand kein Zweifel mehr.</p>
<p>Er war muskulöser geworden seit Bob ihn zuletzt in Rocky Beach gesehen hatte, die Haltung weniger gehetzt, der Zug um seinen Mund härter. Doch der misstrauische Ausdruck in seinen Augen war ganz der alte, die Zigarettenschachtel neben ihm auf dem Tisch war immer noch die Marke von früher, und wenn Stan den Schlüsselanhänger richtig erkennen konnte, der aus der Tasche seiner abgewetzten Jeans lugte, fuhr er anscheinend sogar noch den gleichen Wagen wie mit sechzehn.</p>
<p>Stan konnte beobachten, wie Skinny kurz Julia ansah, bevor sein Blick weiter wanderte. Es war unmöglich zu sagen, ob er Stan erkannte oder nicht, keine Überraschung, kein Schreck zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht.</p>
<p>Skinny hatte schon immer ein gutes Pokerface gehabt, erinnerte Stan sich, aber das hier ging noch weiter. Das hier war eine sorgfältig aufrecht erhaltene Maske, um niemandem einen Einblick in seine Gedanken zu geben.</p>
<p>Als Julia so nah vor Skinny stehen blieb, dass Stan kaum die Hand hätte ausstrecken müssen, um ihn zu berühren, war der gerade damit fertig, Stan von Kopf bis Fuß zu betrachten, und seine Augen bohrten sich in Stans.</p>
<p>Und er <i>wusste</i> einfach, dass Skinny ihn erkannt hatte. Aber offensichtlich wusste er noch nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Wusste noch nicht, ob ihm möglicherweise ein alter Erzfeind gegenüber stand.</p>
<p>Sie achteten beide nicht mehr auf Julia, die sich in diesem Moment zu Wort meldete.</p>
<p>„Skinny, das ist Stan!“, stellte sie sie einander vor.</p>
<p>Stan ließ Skinny nicht aus den Augen, hielt den Blickkontakt aufrecht. „Danke, wir kennen uns“, sagte er gerade laut genug, um über die Musik gehört zu werden.</p>
<p>Wie in Zeitlupe konnte er dabei zusehen, wie Julias Satz in Skinnys Hirn registrierte, der Groschen zu fallen begann, und Skinny schließlich verstand.</p>
<p>Dann, von einer Sekunde auf die andere, machte das misstrauische Pokerface, unter dem Stan einen Hauch von Verwirrung zu sehen meinte, der großspurigen Lässigkeit Platz, die er so gut kannte</p>
<p>„Lange nicht gesehen, Kumpel!“, rief Skinny und zog Stan mit einem Arm um dessen Schultern mit sich. „Komm, wir besorgen dir erstmal was zu trinken!“</p>
<p>Widerstandslos war Stan mit ihm gegangen. </p>
<p>Später, viel später, saßen sie im Dunkeln auf der Mauer vor dem Haus, jeder eine Flasche Bier in der einen und eine Kippe in der anderen Hand. Aus dem Haus hinter ihnen wummerte immer noch der Bass, doch hier draußen war es beinahe ruhig. Stan war sich nicht hundertprozentig sicher, wie sie dort gelandet waren.</p>
<p>„Hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich dich mal wiedersehe, Stan“, sagte Skinny plötzlich leise. Er betonte den Namen, und Stan verstand, was er meinte.  </p>
<p>„Ursprünglich hatte ich auch nicht gedacht, dass ich noch mal wieder auftauche“, erwiderte Stan und grinste schief. „Aber irgendwie…“ Seine Stimme verlor sich, weil er nicht wusste, wie er es erklären sollte. </p>
<p>„Ist es doch ganz geil, mal auf alle Regeln scheißen zu können?“, vervollständigte Skinny seinen Satz.</p>
<p>Er musste lachen. „Ja, so ungefähr.“</p><hr/>
<p>Freitagabend kommt schneller, als Bob erwartet hat, und plötzlich steht er vor dem Karton mit Stans Sachen.</p>
<p>Sie haben sich im Laufe der Zeit irgendwie so angesammelt. Kleidung, die zu verschlissen ist als das Bob sie noch anziehen würde, die aber eigentlich noch gut ist. Shirts, die er in irgendwelchen Läden gesehen hat, die ihm gefielen, die Bob aber niemals tragen würde. </p>
<p>Er dreht den Karton auf den Kopf, der Haufen vorrangig schwarzer Klamotten ergießt sich auf sein Bett.  Ohne lange darüber nachzudenken greift er nach einer Jeans und einem T-Shirt, auf das in großen weißen Lettern ‚FUCK‘ gedruckt ist. </p>
<p>Dann wühlt er sich durch die Sachen, bis er die Schachtel mit den Zigaretten findet, das Feuerzeug, das Portemonnaie. Zu Anfang hatte Stan nur einen Studentenausweis, den Bob sich über einen Kommilitonen organisiert hatte, doch im Laufe der Zeit hat Skinny dafür gesorgt, dass Stan auch einen vernünftigen Führerschein bekommen hat. Außerdem ist in dem Haufen auch noch ein Prepaid-Handy, das Stan gelegentlich benutzt, um mit Leuten zu schreiben.</p>
<p>Meistens mit Skinny.</p>
<p>Er schaltet das Handy ein, dann schnappt er sich die Klamotten und geht ins Bad.</p>
<p>Nach einer kurzen Dusche zieht er sich an, setzt die Kontaktlinsen ein, kümmert sich dann um seine Haare, bis nichts mehr an den braven Dr. Andrews erinnert.</p>
<p>Kaum dass er fertig ist, blinkt eine Nachricht auf seinem Handy auf, und er muss grinsen.</p>
<p>[bin unten, nehm dich mit]</p>
<p>Er greift seine Sachen, schließt die Wohnungstür hinter sich ab, und springt die Treppen hinunter.</p>
<p>Vor dem Haus wartet der blaue Sportwagen, über dessen fortdauernde Existenz er jedes Mal wieder etwas erstaunt ist.</p>
<p>Mit leicht nervöser Aufregung im Herzen lässt er sich auf den Beifahrersitz fallen und grinst Skinny an.</p>
<p>„Bereit für ein bisschen Spaß?“, erkundigt der sich gut gelaunt, und Stan nickt. </p>
<p>Sein Therapeut wird enttäuscht sein, wenn Bob ihm beim nächsten Mal beichtet, dass er wieder mit Skinny mitgegangen ist.</p>
<p>Als Bob ihm das zweite – oder war es das dritte? – Mal davon erzählt hat, hat sein Therapeut ihn resigniert angesehen und gesagt: „Ich verstehe ja, dass Sie auf der Suche nach Risiko und Aufregung sind. Aber könnten Sie bitte aufhören, dabei mit ihrem Leben zu spielen?“</p>
<p>Daraufhin hat Bob nur verlegen gegrinst, und sein Therapeut hat das Thema fallen lassen. Doch gelegentlich verfolgt der Satz ihn noch immer. </p>
<p>Allerdings hält er ihn nicht davon ab, es trotzdem zu tun.</p>
<p>Skinny öffnet die Fenster und dreht die Musik auf, während er viel zu schnell die Straße entlang schießt. </p>
<p>Stans Ohren dröhnen jetzt schon, aber das hindert das breite Grinsen nicht daran, sich auf seinem Gesicht auszubreiten.</p>
<p>Als Skinny neben ihm leicht schief in den Refrain einstimmt, lacht er, bevor er es ihm gleichtut.</p>
<p>Das Gefühl der Freiheit nimmt ihm beinahe den Atem.</p>
<p>Natürlich bleiben sie bald im unvermeidlichen L.A.-Stau hängen, aber Skinnys guter Laune tut das keinen Abbruch, und Stan lässt sich nur zu gerne anstecken.</p>
<p>Skinny war schon immer ansteckend, fällt ihm auf. Ansteckend rebellisch, ansteckend frei, ansteckend gut drauf, ansteckend kriminell.</p>
<p>Fast eine Stunde kämpfen sie sich durch den zähflüssigen Verkehr, bis sie schließlich die altbekannte Adresse erreichen. Die Hälfte der Wagen am Straßenrand kommt Stan bekannt vor, und Skinny parkt hinter einem älteren Mustang, den Stan ganz automatisch bewundernd ansieht.</p>
<p>Skinny schaltet den Motor aus, und die Musik erstirbt. Doch er macht keine Anstalten, auszusteigen. Stille macht sich zwischen ihnen breit.</p>
<p>Vorsichtig wendet Stan den Kopf, schaut zu Skinny hinüber, unsicher, was er von dessen Verhalten denken soll.</p>
<p>„Ist gut, dass du mal wieder da bist, Stan“, sagt der schließlich. Dabei schaut er immer noch durch die Windschutzscheibe, und Stan hat das Gefühl, dass er eigentlich etwas ganz anderes sagen wollte.</p>
<p>„Es ist schön, wieder hier zu sein“, erwidert er ebenso leise.</p>
<p>Er nutzt die Gelegenheit, Skinny zu beobachten, während der anscheinend noch in Gedanken ist. Sein Blick bleibt an Skinnys Lippen hängen, und wieder einmal überfällt ihn das Bedürfnis, ihn zu küssen.</p>
<p>Nicht so wie sonst, wenn sie mal wieder betrunken oder bekifft sind, und Skinny ihn gegen die Wand presst und ihm die Zunge in den Hals steckt, bevor sie sich auf der nächstbesten waagerechten Fläche wiederfinden. Sondern einfach nur so. </p>
<p>Aber das einzige Mal, dass er es probiert hat, vor Jahren, nachdem sie das erste Mal auf der ranzigen Couch in Skinny Wohnung gelandet sind, hat Skinny ihn rausgeworfen. Hat ihm Schläge angedroht, und seitdem hat er es nicht mehr versucht.</p>
<p>Ein sichtbarer Ruck geht durch Skinny und er stößt die Autotür auf.</p>
<p>„Na dann mal los!“, wischt er die seltsame Stimmung beiseite, die sich im Wagen breitgemacht hat, und Stan lacht.</p>
<p>Für Los Angeles-Verhältnisse ist die Luft beinahe klar, und Stan atmet tief durch. Manchmal vermisst Bob die salzige Meerluft, der man in Rocky Beach nie ganz entkommen konnte. Dann fährt er zum alten Hafen hinaus, spaziert eine Weile am Pier entlang. Ab und zu besucht er danach seine Eltern, doch oft erzählt er ihnen gar nicht, dass er nur ein paar Minuten entfernt war. </p>
<p>So sehr er sie liebt, Bob braucht in letzter Zeit viel Abstand von seinen Eltern. Und Stan? Stan hat gar keine Eltern mehr. Hat keine Familie.</p>
<p>Die tiefstehende Sonne taucht Skinny in oranges Licht, wäscht über das verblichene Grau des T-Shirts und die Flecken auf der Jeans, füllt die Narben und übermalt die Tattoos. </p>
<p>Bevor Stan in ein Starren verfallen kann, spaziert Skinny zur Haustür hinüber.</p>
<p>Sie ist offen, sie ist immer offen, und sie betreten das Haus. Schneller, als Stan geblinzelt hat, taucht Alex neben ihm auf, und Julia fällt ihm um den Hals.</p>
<p>Als er das letzte Mal hier war, war sie gerade mal wieder verhaftet worden.</p>
<p>Es folgt das allgemeine Begrüßen, das Skinny aus sicherer Entfernung mit zufriedenem Grinsen beobachtet. An manchen Tagen fragt Stan sich immer noch, ob es Skinny eigentlich wirklich um ihn geht, oder nur darum, ihn auf Abwege zu führen.</p>
<p>Aber er genießt den Trubel. Genießt Julias Stöhnen über das Gefängnis, Alex‘ gewohnheitsmäßiges Flirten, das Bier, das Skinny ihm in die Hand drückt.</p>
<p>Er hat das hier vermisst, wirklich. Aber am meisten… am meisten hat er Skinny vermisst.</p>
<p>Daher ist es vielleicht auch keine große Überraschung, dass sie es nur ein paar Stunden aushalten. Dann fängt Skinny Stans Blick über Julias Kopf hinweg auf, und deutet unauffällig zur Tür hinüber.</p>
<p>Stan nickt, und damit ist die Sache beschlossen. Kurz darauf treffen sie sich am Gartentor.</p>
<p>„Du sahst aus, als wolltest du erlöst werden“, empfängt Skinny ihn, als Stan die Tür hinter sich schließt.</p>
<p>„Ja“, gibt Stan zu, „die sind manchmal etwas überwältigend, wenn man sie länger nicht gesehen hat.“</p>
<p>Skinny lacht leise, und wieder würde Stan ihn gerne küssen.</p>
<p>Stattdessen fragt er: „Hast du Lust, ne Runde zu gehen?“</p>
<p>Zur Antwort hebt Skinny einen Beutel, in dem Stan die Bierdosen hören kann. „Das war der Plan.“</p>
<p>Also spazieren sie Seite an Seite die Straße entlang, jeder mit einer Zigarette in der Hand, und reden über alles und nichts.</p>
<p>Skinny fragt nie nach Justus und Peter, und Stan ist froh darüber. Das sind Bobs Freunde, und er will nicht an sein anderes Leben erinnert werden. </p>
<p>Nicht, wenn er mit Skinny zusammen ist.</p>
<p>Wenn sie Zeit miteinander verbringen, gibt es nur sie beide. </p>
<p>Skinny zählt bitter die Namen derer auf, die seit Stans letztem Besuch verhaftet worden oder gestorben sind. Es ist ein trauriger Rapport, jedes Mal, doch Stan trägt ihn schon lange mit der gleichen Resignation wie Skinny. So ist dieses Leben nun einmal.</p>
<p>Wie um die Stimmung zu heben deutet Skinny schließlich auf ein einstöckiges Gebäude mit Flachdach, zu dem eine Nottreppe hinauf führt. Eine Lagerhalle oder ein Supermarkt vielleicht, Stan kann es nicht erkennen.</p>
<p>„Was meinst, wollen wir da hoch?“, er grinst, und Stan kann gar nicht anders, als zu nicken.</p>
<p>Nacheinander klettern sie über die Pforte, die die Treppe versperrt, und ein albernes Lachen steigt in Stan auf. Er liebt diese harmlosen Gesetzesübertretungen, zu denen er sich von Skinny jedes Mal wieder hinreißen lässt.</p>
<p>Oben setzen sie sich an die Dachkante, Skinny bringt einen kleinen Bluetooth-Lautsprecher zum Vorschein, und im nächsten Moment füllt Musik die Nacht.</p>
<p>Skinny öffnet ihnen zwei der Bierdosen, und für eine Weile sitzen sie einfach schweigend nebeneinander.</p>
<p>Stan hat das vermisst, mehr als er zugeben würde. Wenn er mit Skinny zusammen ist muss er sich über nichts Gedanken machen. Nicht über Projekte, nicht über Freunde oder seine Familie, nicht über Rechnungen, die noch zu bezahlen sind, und nicht über einen Arzt, den er schon vor Wochen hätte anrufen sollen. Ausnahmsweise zählt nur der Moment.</p>
<p>Niemand kann ihnen diesen Moment nehmen, und selbst als unter ihnen ein Streifenwagen in die Straße einbiegt, bleiben sie ganz gelassen sitzen.</p>
<p>Stan vertraut darauf, dass Skinny sie schon heil aus der Sache heraus bringen wird, und baumelt weiter mit den Beinen.</p>
<p>Unten knallen Türen, und zwei Personen treten in den Schein einer Straßenlaterne.</p>
<p>„Kommen Sie da runter!“, ruft der jüngere der beiden Polizisten.</p>
<p>Skinny kneift die Augen zusammen und mustert ihn eindringlich.</p>
<p>„Warum sollten wir?“, fragt er zurück. Lacht. „Und von nem verschissenen Praktikanten lass ich mir schon mal gar nichts sagen.“</p>
<p>Stan muss grinsen, als der Junge sich überrascht zu seinem Kollegen umdreht. Es bringt die Cops jedes Mal wieder aus dem Konzept, dass Skinny ihre Rangabzeichen lesen kann. </p>
<p>Offenbar lernt man das so nebenbei, wenn man oft genug verhaftet wird. Zumindest hat Skinny das gesagt, als Stan ihn mit großen Augen gefragt hat, woher er sowas weiß.</p>
<p>Der ältere der beiden tritt näher, legt den Kopf in den Nacken.</p>
<p>„Skinner, bist du das?“, ruft er zu ihnen hinauf. „Beweg deinen Arsch hier runter!“</p>
<p>Alex hat irgendwann zu Beginn ihrer Bekanntschaft mal erklärt: ‚Wenn die Cops dich mit deinem Spitznamen anreden, weißt du, dass du verloren hast‘. Stan ist jedes Mal überrascht, festzustellen, dass es bei Skinny noch nicht <i>ganz</i> so weit ist.</p>
<p>„Komm schon, Tailor, wir machen doch gar nichts!“, erwidert Skinny. Offensichtlich kennen die Bullen nicht nur ihn, sondern auch andersherum.</p>
<p>„Außer Hausfriedensbruch und Ruhestörung!“ Tailor klingt inzwischen leicht genervt. „Komm runter, sonst find ich bestimmt irgendwo noch nen unbezahlten Strafzettel und nehm dich gleich mit.“</p>
<p>„Na gut, du hast gewonnen!“ Skinny seufzt. Er steht auf, und Stan folgt seinem Beispiel. Die leeren Bierdosen lassen sie einfach liegen. Skinny macht den Lautsprecher aus und steckt ihn wieder ein. Betont langsam schlendern sie zur Eisentreppe hinüber.</p>
<p>„Wenn wir an der Ecke sind, wo sie uns nicht sehen können, springst du übers Geländer und versteckst dich, ja?“, murmelt Skinny.</p>
<p>Stan nickt. Eigentlich braucht er die Erinnerung nicht, aber es ist trotzdem nett zu wissen, dass Skinny auf ihn aufpasst.</p>
<p>Laut polternd laufen sie die Treppe hinunter. An der besagten Ecke klettert Stan leise über die Brüstung, lässt sich vorsichtig die zwei Meter zu Boden fallen und geht hinter einigen Müllcontainern in Deckung. Irgendwas stinkt erbärmlich nach fauligem Obst.</p>
<p>„Wo ist dein Kumpel, Skinner?“, hört er einen Moment später Tailors resignierte Stimme. </p>
<p>Dann Skinnys unglaubwürdige Überraschung. „Ich – ich weiß nicht – eben war er noch hinter mir!“</p>
<p>Stan muss grinsen. Wenn er will kann Skinny überzeugender lügen als ein Politiker. Aber im Moment scheint er sich überhaupt keine Mühe zu geben. Warum auch, schließlich würden ihm die Cops eh nicht glauben.</p>
<p>„Es war Silver, oder?“, erkundigt sich Tailor. Sein Tonfall ändert sich und Stan vermutet, dass er sich an den Praktikanten wendet. „Stan Silver ist n Kumpel von Skinner hier. Das ist bloß leider n Alias, weshalb wir den Typen zwar anzeigen, aber nicht vor Gericht stellen können. Sobald wir ihn in die Finger kriegen geht er in die Zelle und kommt da so schnell nicht wieder raus. Das weiß er aber leider auch.“</p>
<p>„Vielleicht wars Stan, vielleicht wars aber auch Tyler Durden“, sagt Skinny, und Stan kann sich bildlich vorstellen, wie er da steht, breit grinsend, und mit den Schultern zuckt als ginge ihn das alles nichts an.</p>
<p>Tailor seufzt laut. Dann sagt er: „Solange ihr hier keinen Fight Club aufzieht, solls mir gleich sein.“</p>
<p>Offenbar kümmert es den Arm des Gesetzes nicht wirklich, was so angestellt wird, solange er damit nicht allzu viel Arbeit hat.</p>
<p>Wieder Skinny: „Gute Idee eigentlich!“</p>
<p>„Bitte nicht. Wenns sein muss, mach es irgendwo in nem anderen Revierbereich.“</p>
<p>Stan muss sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Dieser Tailor macht einen sympathischen Eindruck – kein Wunder, dass er und Skinny sich zumindest annähernd zu respektieren scheinen.</p>
<p>Skinny lacht. „Versprochen!“</p>
<p>„Nu zieh Leine! Und wehe du tauchst hier heut Nacht noch mal auf!“ Die Drohung klingt irgendwie nicht besonders überzeugt – Stan kann das Schmunzeln in der Stimme des Polizisten hören.</p>
<p>„Noch ne ruhige Schicht!“, erwidert Skinny, dann sieht Stan zwischen den Containern hindurch, wie er die Straße hinunter schlendert.</p>
<p>„Und du sollst nicht immer die Praktikanten ärgern, Skinner!“, ruft Tailor ihm hinterher, und Skinny lacht.</p>
<p>Stan hört, wie Tailor und sein Praktikant noch ein paar Worte wechseln, dann wird ein Motor gestartet, und der Streifenwagen erscheint in Stans Blickfeld und verschwindet wieder.</p>
<p>Sicherheitshalber wartet er noch einen Moment, bevor er aus seinem Versteck hervor kommt. Wie so oft steht Skinny an der nächsten Straßenecke, raucht, und wartet auf ihn.</p>
<p>„Der gute Hauptmeister Tailor“, sagt er, als er Stan auf sich zukommen sieht. „Der schreibt wenigstens nicht für jeden Dreck gleich ne Anzeige.“</p>
<p>Sie gehen die Straße entlang, Skinny fummelt an dem Lautsprecher herum, macht die Musik jedoch nicht wieder an.</p>
<p>Dann zieht ein Grinsen über sein Gesicht. „Vor ein paar Jahren ist er mir mal in ner Schwulenkneipe übern Weg gelaufen, seitdem verstehen wir uns ganz gut.“</p>
<p>Stan wirft ihm einen Blick von der Seite zu. Bei Skinny kann so ein Satz von ‚wir sind stumm überein gekommen uns nicht gegenseitig ans Bein zu pissen‘ bis zu unumwundener Erpressung alles bedeuten.</p>
<p>„Nein, ich hab keinen Cop gevögelt, falls du das meinst“, verteidigt Skinny sich sofort.</p>
<p><i>Der</i> Gedanke war Stan zugegebenermaßen tatsächlich kurz gekommen.</p>
<p>„Obwohl das auch mal was wäre. Fuck the police, ey.“</p>
<p>Stan muss lachen. </p>
<p>„Wir müssen aufpassen“, sagt Skinny plötzlich ernst, und Stan nickt. Denn Tailor hat gerade eine Sache angesprochen, die ihm schon länger Bauchschmerzen bereitet. So lange Stan sich nicht erwischen lässt, ist Bob sicher. Aber wenn er den Bullen doch mal in die Hände fällt, sind sie beide am Arsch.</p>
<p>Im nächsten Augenblick presst Skinny ihn gegen die Hauswand neben ihnen und küsst ihn grob. Stan hat Mühe, ihm etwas entgegen zu setzen – Skinny ist wie eine Naturgewalt, eine Sturmflut, die über ihm zusammen schlägt.</p>
<p>Einen Moment später beendet Skinny den Kuss, ohne Stan jedoch mehr Raum zu geben. Im Halbdunkel sind seine Augen im Schatten verborgen, doch Stan spürt trotzdem, wie ihr Blick sich in ihn hinein bohrt.</p>
<p>„Ich will einfach nicht, dass sie dich schnappen, okay, Stan?“, bringt Skinny hervor.</p>
<p>„Ja, ich weiß“, erwidert Stan leise, und das Verrückte ist, dass er Skinny sogar glaubt.</p>
<p>„Vielleicht...“, es ist unüberhörbar, wie schwer Skinny die nächsten Worte über die Lippen kommen, „Vielleicht solltest du nicht mehr mit uns rumhängen. Ich will nicht schuld sein-“ Er bricht ab.</p>
<p>Ganz von selbst sind Stans Hände auf Skinnys Rücken gewandert, krallen sich in das dünne T-Shirt. Entschieden schüttelt er den Kopf. „Ich bin alt genug, Skinny“, erinnert er ihn, doch seine Stimme klingt nicht so sicher, wie er es gerne hätte. „Ich kann meine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen.“</p>
<p>Für einen langen Moment schweigen sie, nur entfernt ist eine Sirene zu hören. Vorsichtig streckt Stan sich ein Stück, küsst Skinny erneut, und zu seiner Überraschung lässt der ihn gewähren.</p>
<p>Das Gefühl ist so vertraut, vertraut wie Peters Kopf auf seiner Schulter wenn sie einen Horrorfilm gucken, vertraut wie eine Umarmung von Justus, vertraut wie Jelenas Stimme, und irgendetwas daran schnürt Stan die Kehle zu. </p>
<p>„Vielleicht ist es einfach Zeit, Stan zur Ruhe zu setzen“, sagt er schließlich. </p>
<p>Selbst im Dunkeln kann er die Überraschung auf Skinnys Gesicht sehen.</p>
<p>„Du hast doch gerade gesagt...“, setzt Skinny an, doch Stan lässt ihn nicht ausreden.</p>
<p>„Nur den Namen“, versichert er. „Eine neue Identität.“ Er muss lächeln, streicht sanft mit den Fingern über Skinnys Seite. „Du darfst mich aber gerne weiter so nennen.“</p>
<p>Nachdenklich wiegt Skinny den Kopf hin und her, hat die Hand noch immer nicht von Stans Nacken genommen. „Alex kann dir einen neuen Ausweis besorgen, schätze ich. Sie mag dich.“</p>
<p>Vielleicht täuscht er sich, aber Stan meint, einen Hauch von Eifersucht in Skinnys Stimme mitschwingen zu hören. </p>
<p>„Hast du einen neuen Namen für mich?“, fragt er leise.</p>
<p>Wieder scheint er Skinny unvorbereitet erwischt zu haben. „Du würdest mich deinen Namen aussuchen lassen?“ Er klingt ungläubig.</p>
<p>„Hat doch schon mal geklappt“, erwidert Stan, und muss dabei lachen.</p>
<p>Auch über Skinnys Gesicht huscht ein Grinsen. „Ich überleg mir was“, verspricht er.</p>
<p>Dann küsst er Stan noch einmal, der beinahe beginnt sich Sorgen über diese Abweichung von der Norm zu machen. </p>
<p>„Komm mit zu mir“, schlägt Skinny einen Moment später vor, die Lippen nur gerade so von Stans gelöst, und mit einem unerwartet dreckigen Unterton.</p>
<p>Sie sind beide so gut wie nüchtern, zumindest Skinny ist eigentlich nicht annähernd betrunken genug dafür. Aber wer wäre Stan, sich darüber zu beschweren.</p>
<p>Also nickt er nur, und Skinny lässt ihn los. Sofort vermisst Stan die Berührung, doch dann legt Skinny ihm einen Arm um die Schultern, und so machen sie sich auf den Weg zu Skinnys Wohnung.</p><hr/>
<p>Zwei Wochen später ist ein Brief in Bobs Post im Museum. Auf dem Umschlag steht kein Absender, doch die Handschrift ist ihm vertraut.</p>
<p>Darin findet Bob einen Ausweis, ausgestellt auf einen Thomas Flint, der so aussieht wie er, und er fragt lieber gar nicht erst, woher das Foto stammt.</p>
<p>Zusammen mit dem Ausweis ist ein kleiner Zettel auf seinen Schreibtisch gerutscht.</p>
<p>Darauf steht: <i>Für mich wirst du immer Stan Silver bleiben.</i> und Bob muss lächeln.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>